Endearing Dispositions
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: The start of a relationship can be filled with twists and turns, problems and solutions, as well as both good and bad moments. Don't forget, there are also those pesky embarrassing moments that neither want to experience, but it always happens. The best thing to do in that situation: Turn it into something else, of course. High T rating just in case for language
1. Let Loose

**I started this trying to make something funny but I think I lost that along the way since I let my mind wander while I typed this. I also attempted to write something short and I think I succeeded at that. It was a good little practice thing, no more, no less. It's weird because I typed it out pretty fast yet took so long coming up with a title. I'm still unhappy with that so if there are any ideas out there feel free to share. Hope this is remotely enjoyable.**

* * *

The small yet reliable car rolled into the West residence. Tori stepped out and headed for the door, looking forward to a fun day with her girlfriend. They had made plans today to go out for dinner and a movie with maybe a surprise from Jade. Tori had no idea what that may be and Jade wasn't divulging anything so now she was really excited to get the date going. Who knew what kind of surprise awaited her. Others would think Jade would be full of surprises meant to scare, which Tori had to admit she had a good many of, but this time she knew it would be different. Jade had looked uncertain yet determined when she mentioned the surprise. There was no hint of her devious smirk so Tori was certain that Jade was preparing to let her into another aspect of herself she kept from others. Moments like that always warmed Tori's heart. She loved that Jade trusted her and she could put trust in Jade too. Tori walked up to the front door and unlocked it with the key Jade gave her, a custom made copy of her own house key. It was all black, styled with a white skull that had hearts for eyes.

It was a strange and weird mix but it worked. Tori thought it was endearing, a cross between what she liked and what Jade liked. Jade had presented it to her with a wink and a suggestive smile that basically told her 'come find me whenever you want'. Jade knew Tori was aware that she was mostly alone at home. Leave it to Jade to make something sexual out of a simple gift. Not that she was complaining. She liked that side of Jade as much as the rest of her. Tori stepped into the house to the muffled sound of a very guitar and drum heavy song. She smiled and took the stairs up to Jade's room to see what was going on. When she got to the next landing she made out the music to be some kind of thrash metal. She could never tell with Jade. She was eclectic when it came to music. Who knew what she would be listening to from one day to the next, it was always different. Tori pushed open the door just enough to peek in but not be seen. The sight before her almost made her burst out laughing but she had to stay quiet so she held it in and traded it for a huge smile.

"Gimme fuel, gimme fire, gimme that which I desire, ooh!" Jade sung, or more like screamed, along with the music. She held her sleek black electric guitar in her hands, the strap sliding off her shoulder. She wasn't even playing the instrument, mostly using it as a prop to dance with.

"Yeah, turn on... I see red! Adrenaline crash, and crack my head. Nitro-junkie, paint me dead! And I see red," she shouted. Listening to her singing this type of music threw Tori for a loop but it still amazed her that Jade was capable of pulling off so many different genres. She watched as Jade jumped around the room and belted the lyrics, her usually smooth voice strained and forceful, aggressive, taking on the edgy tone of the song.

"A hundred plus, through black and white! War horse... full 'head...Fuck 'em, man, white knuckle tight! Through black and white!" she sung next, bending back slightly as she made the motions of playing the guitar. Tori couldn't believe what she was witnessing. Jade was actually letting loose and rocking out! It was awesome! She never knew Jade liked this kind of thing so she took it all in. She couldn't look away, an amused and adoring smile gracing her lips as she continued to watch.

"Ooh... on I burn. Fuel is pumping engines! Burning hard, loose and clean! And then I burn, turning my direction. Quench my thirst with gasoline! So, gimme fuel, gimme fire, gimme that which I desire! Yeah!" she screamed, holding her hand up like she held a mic in her hand, only to drop it down to swipe her hand over the guitar. The instrument let out a harsh mixed sound, no real tune coming out. She hopped up on her bed to jump back off, landing from a spin in the air. The guitars began to sound off while she spun the instrument around her body using the strap, almost like a hula hoop, catching it again and then continuing with the song. That was a trick Tori had seen many artists do but Jade executed it perfectly. Tori wondered how many times she did this, possibly practicing the trick.

"Turn on, beyond the bone! Swallow future, spit out hope! Burn your face upon the chrome. Yeah-h'eah, oh yeah! Take the corner, join the crash, ya! Headlights, headlines, another junkie lives too fast! Yeah, lives way too fast, fast, fast!" she sang, dragging out some words as her black locks fanned the air from her quick movements. She belted out the repeated word into her pretend mic then she gripped the guitar to shift it behind her. She held her fist up again, her expression fierce as she shouted the next part.

"Whoa-oh... ooh... on I burn! Fuel is pumping engines! Burning hard, loose and clean! And then I burn, turning my direction! Quench my thirst with gasoline! So, gimme fuel, gimme fire, gimme that which I desire! Ooh, yeah!" she recited, bringing her hand down to mimic the strumming of the guitars. Her whole body moved with the rhythm, her head banging to the beat. She was so into it and the music was vibrating through the very foundations that even Tori was getting lost to a type of music she never would have gotten into, but Jade just did that to her, affect her so completely. A guitar solo started up and she struck the strings roughly, the beat on time but the melody making no sense, just a jumble of strummed strings as it was intended.

"White knuckle tight!" she yelled with the song, bending over and then pulling back to follow along with the guitars that still shredded their way through the song. The drums made her jump, land heavily, and then tap her booted foot on the ground to their beat. Tori leaned a little closer, the movement upsetting her position leaning on the doorway. She slipped, causing her foot to tap the door. It creaked ever so slightly while Tori held her breath. Surely Jade wouldn't catch the slip up buried under all that music and activity, but it seems Tori's luck had run out because Jade didn't miss a thing. And really, Tori should have known. Jade looked up, her stormy gaze taking in Tori at the door, smiling hesitantly and giving her a lame wave. Instead of stomping over and threatening to strangle her girlfriend, Jade opted to finish the song.

"Ooh, gimme fuel. Gimme fire! My desire!" she yelled, swinging her arm down to drag out a jumbled mess of notes before raising her arm again to point at Tori. She curled her finger in a gesture for Tori to come in the room. Tori did as she was told, fearing what would happen. Sure, they had been going out a long time but Jade was unpredictable, a fact she always liked to point out. She knew Jade wouldn't hurt her but she would still get Tori back in some way. She took a deep breath and then left her spying post to push the door open further and enter the room.

"Ooh... on I burn. Fuel is pumping engines! Burning hard, loose and clean! And then I burn, turning my direction. Quench my thirst with gasoline! Gimme fuel, gimme fire, gimme that which I desire! Ooh!" Jade went on, yanking off the guitar to toss it on her bed and then advance on Tori while she motioned for her to come even closer.

"On I burn!" Jade growled the last few words, the song abruptly cutting off just as she grabbed Tori by the front of her shirt and dragged her flush against her body for a scorching kiss. Tori, caught by surprise, took a while to respond but instantly lost herself to Jade's passion. She was indeed fire and Tori was definitely the fuel to her desire, making her burn hotter.

_Fortune, fame... mirror vain..._

_Gone insane, but the memory remains!_

Jade broke off the kiss and pushed Tori back to turn away and shut off the music. When she turned around she leaned back on her black dresser and crossed her arms, making no move to return to the kiss that heated up but went nowhere. To Tori's dismay, it looked like the flame had died out for now. The hard expression on Jade's face was one she knew well. It was the 'Ok, Vega, talk before I get scissor happy' face. In short, she was in trouble.

"Umm, I came over so we could go. Remember, our date?" she spoke up carefully, fiddling with her hands and looking away twice before settling her gaze on Jade's smirking lips. It was better than getting trapped in her possibly livid stare.

"You came at a bad time," Jade told her simply, tone calm and relaxed.

"I can see that," Tori replied, taking the calm note as a good sign. Jade pushed off the dresser and walked over to stand in front of Tori.

"I could forgive you for spying on me…" she continued. Tori began to thank her but Jade pressed a slender finger to her lips to shut her up before she could.

"**If**, you never breathe a word to anyone of what you saw. You hear me?" she cautioned, shifting so that she pinched Tori's lips between her index and thumb, sealing them shut. Tori nodded hurriedly, not once planning on sharing this with anyone else. She already knew Jade wouldn't take being caught rocking out well. Jade removed her hand and instantly Tori started talking.

"I'm so sorry Jade! I was just going to let you know I was here, I swear! I should have knocked or something but you were so cute and it was a once in a lifetime thing, I just couldn't pass up on it," Tori rambled, smiling sincerely while her brown eyes twinkled with affection for her girlfriend. Jade couldn't resist the attention and praise Tori showered on her but kept that hidden. Instead, she allowed Tori to get away with what she did, sure she wouldn't say a word about it anyway since she knew Tori understood her like no one else did, and just rolled her eyes.

"It is a once in a lifetime chance. One that you will only ever see once if you ever say anything to anyone. It won't be pretty if I find out," she responded, grabbing Tori by the chin and glaring into her eyes. Tori just smiled, unperturbed. She knew Jade enough to see that it was all a cover up but she didn't want to burst her bad girl bubble so she happily complied.

"I know. I won't say a word. I promise," Tori told her honestly. Jade smirked and kissed Tori once more before dropping her hand to grip Tori's wrist.

"Come on then, let's go. I'm hungry," she stated. Tori let her lead her from the room, down the stairs, and out the door. She was grinning the whole way to the car. While they enjoyed time together Tori wondered why Jade had asked her to come at the time she had, which was a little earlier than what they had planned. Watching as Jade harassed another poor soul, Tori realized why. That was the surprise Jade was talking about! She never said it would be at the end of their date. She wanted to show Tori a side of her she hadn't seen, just as Tori had asked her that one day they went out for ice cream together.

Jade was adamant that Tori had seen it all but this, this was something else, and Tori was glad she had gotten to experience it. Jade sent the person running and turned to Tori with a frown marring her beautiful features. She raised a brow at the eureka expression Tori wore but the bright half Latina just turned on her thousand watt smile and gave Jade a loving kiss full of understanding. When Jade pulled back, she knew the conclusion Tori had come to, and smiled. She really did love her intuitive girl, no matter what embarrassing situation she found herself in. Jade knew she could count on Tori.

* * *

**Songs: _Fuel _and _The Memory Remains _by _Metallica_.**

**It's weird because I grew up listening to Metallica so now I am so over them since my dad played it way too much. I listened to all their albums last night just for memory lane sake, felt like uploading some songs to my ipod, and then realized I didn't want to listen to them a lot again. I guess they are only good for a visit now. Anyway, I'm not into metal of any kind and the only band I knew well enough was Metallica so I used those songs. The next part was supposed to be together with this one but I decided to separate them. It seemed better that way. So, if you want to leave a review for both or leave separate reviews, either will do.**


	2. Caught In The Act

**Second part. How was the first part? Good, bad, weird, different? I wanna know. Oh great, just like 'What's that supposed to mean?' I think of Cat and now 'I wanna know.' makes me think of her when she was dressed as a stand up comedian for that whole method acting thing. And now I'm thinking of how Tori says 'stand up comedian' with that accent she uses for her officer role. Man, I watch too much Victorious, which is good. I also ramble, which can be good but is usually not tolerated by most. Anyway, happy reading.**

* * *

It's been a week following that fateful day Jade decided to show Tori a part of herself she didn't show anyone else, the part that liked letting loose and rocking out. No one suspected uptight and cold Jade West to be capable of such things, but she was, and Tori was the only one special enough to see. Not even Beck saw that side of her. To this day he still believes her to be unfeeling and wonders how Tori deals with her. Or **why** she even deals with her. Tori always just replies that love doesn't need an explanation, or something like that. Jade just rolled her eyes at her sappy girlfriend and hugged her close. Cuddling was a different story. She used to cuddle with Beck only when the moment felt right but with Tori she couldn't get enough. Tori was glad to be of service as she loved to cuddle even more than Jade. It was a win-win for them both. Jade smiled at the many memories of her time spent with Tori until she decided that she wanted to see her beautiful ball of sunshine. She left her house and headed for Tori's, taking the drive slow. When she parked and hopped out she went straight to the door and barged right in. The Vega's were known to never lock their door, a fact Jade liked to take advantage of in the form of scaring Tori silly.

She liked to sneak up on the youngest Vega and scare her by changing her voice into her manly one and acting like a burglar. It cracked her up that Tori always fell for it. It looked like Tori was home alone again which was the perfect time to strike. She snickered to herself and climbed the stairs, anticipation for the fright ahead. She slowed to a stop and jumped back down a few steps to hide when the bathroom door opened, letting out steam. Tori walked out at that moment, humming to the music playing. Jade listened as she went in her room. She got up, passing the steaming bathroom, and snuck closer to Tori's room where the door was ajar and the pop music still played. Jade's brows creased at the choice. Tori was so predictable when it came to music but strangely that didn't put Jade off. It was rather cute seeing Tori try with all her might to listen to new music and fail epically. She had this expression like she was eating something gross and it disgusted her. Jade could practically see it, her eyebrows slanted with the expression, her nose wrinkling, her mouth curving into a slender frown. It was priceless. It was then when Jade heard Tori's melodic voice, clear and strong. No matter how many pop songs she sung, Jade still loved her voice.

"I went out last night. I'm going out tonight again. Anything to capture your attention. And she's a real sweet girl. And you know I got a boy. Details we both forgot to mention," she began, her voice floating through the room but Jade couldn't see her yet. She took three more steps to come right up to the door, fully aware that she was currently guilty of doing exactly what Tori had done to her, regardless of the fact that Jade wanted to be seen in the first place. She rolled her eyes at the conscience she seemed to gain since dating Tori and continued to peek into the room.

"And you, I always know where you are. And you always know where I am. We're taking it way too far. But I don't want it to end," Tori continued, finally coming into view with a bounce to her step. Jade immediately took in her wet and shiny chestnut hair flowing down her bare back. She took in a quiet yet unsteady breath. Tori was only in her bra and underwear. To top it off, she was **singing **in her bra and underwear. She knew Tori liked this kind of thing but now she was seeing it for herself. Jade wondered if she died and went to heaven. Tori stopped and swung around to swipe her brush off her dresser.

"This kiss is something I can't resist. Your lips are undeniable. This kiss is something I can't risk. Your heart is unreliable," she sung as she brushed out her hair, her hips swaying to the rhythm. When she was done brushing she brought the brush down to use as a mic.

"Something so sentimental. You make so detrimental. And I wish it didn't feel like this. 'Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss. I don't wanna miss this kiss," she sang, raising her hand to point at her vanity mirror and then moving her whole body to the song. Jade watched in awe, her mouth hanging open. She was so mesmerized by Tori's slim body that she neglected to see the subtle shift of Tori's gaze catching her in the corner of the mirror.

"You know you're just my type. And your eyes are lock and key, to my heart, tempting my confession. And you're a real hot thing. But you know I've got a boy, somewhere, so can you feel the tension?" she went on, turning away from her mirror to look right at Jade who stood straight and acted like she hadn't been caught. Tori just smiled, tossed her makeshift mic aside on her bed, and then let her voice drop a little as she sang the next part.

"And you, I'm dancing to where you are. And you're dancing to where I am. We're taking it way too far. But I don't want it to end," she continued on, sauntering to the door where she pushed it open and then back away. Jade took the cue from the song and followed her into the room. Tori gripped her by the front of her leather jacket and leaned in close.

"This kiss is something I can't resist. Your lips are undeniable. This kiss is something I can't risk. Your heart is unreliable. Something so sentimental. You make so detrimental. And I wish it didn't feel like this. 'Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss," Tori sang softly while getting closer and closer to Jade. Their lips were inches away when Tori suddenly pushed away and walked over to her bed where she sat and scooped up the brush again. Jade groaned and moved to follow but Tori shook her head and lifted a leg to hold her back.

"But if you ask me to, I couldn't, I couldn't, I...you're leaning closer and I shouldn't, I shouldn't, I… but if you ask me to, I couldn't, I couldn't, I…I couldn't, I shouldn't, I sure don't wanna miss this kiss," she sang, dropping her leg to hop off the bed and dance away from Jade who crossed her arms and shook her head with an amused smile.

"This kiss is something I can't resist. Your lips are undeniable. This kiss is something I can't risk. Your heart is unreliable," she sung into the brush. Jade let her hands drop and then she was advancing on Tori, snatching the object from her to fling it back on the bed. She locked eyes with Tori and dragged her hands down Tori's bare arms, watching as her eyes smoldered from the touch and her voice dipped on the last part of the song.

"Something so sentimental. You make so detrimental. And I wish it didn't feel like this. 'Cause I don't wanna miss this kiss," she tried to go on, but Jade was already leaning in.

"I wish it didn't feel like this. I don't wanna miss this kiss," she got out before Jade's lips captured hers. Tori was vaguely aware of the slow song that came on next. She was too busy pulling Jade closer while Jade's hands drifted down Tori's body to rest at her waist. Tori broke the kiss before Jade could deepen it, but it didn't slow her down. Instead, her hands slid around Tori's waist to drag feather light touches across her back while her mouth kissed a trail to her ear.

"You're missing out. Even after that lovely song you still aren't taking advantage," Jade teased, making Tori laugh. She placed her hands on Jade's face and looked into her eyes.

"You know, that was how I felt when this all started," Tori pointed out. Jade turned stony under her hands and averted her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Tori shook her head.

"No, Josh was a good guy but I knew it wouldn't last. He wasn't the one. When we met, I didn't think we would ever be friends, but it turns out, we were more than capable of getting along. When we kissed that first time after you and Beck broke up and I spent the day at your house trying to cheer you up, I knew that we had something but I couldn't accept it yet," Tori mused.

"Yeah, you kissed me and ran off crying about cheating on Josh," Jade said with a nod. Tori sighed and then shrugged.

"Well I did! I felt so bad until we were in that same situation again, alone, needing comfort, and I just couldn't help it. I couldn't resist," she said with a smile. Jade laughed and lost her guilty expression to be replaced with a confident one.

"Of course not, it's me," she stated. Tori smacked her arm and Jade winced in mock pain.

"What? I liked you too you goofball. Still do," Jade complained, only for her voice to soften.

"I know. I felt it then and I feel it now. That's why I decided to end things with Josh and see where this took us," Tori said with a nod.

"I think it's going to take us far," Jade told her, wrapping her in her arms. Tori slipped her arms around Jade's neck so that her body was now stretched out and flush against Jade's body. The music that was still playing in the background made Tori smile.

_You know I'm gonna find a way to let you have your way with me.  
You know I'm gonna find the time to catch you and, and make you stay._

"I agree," she mumbled, suddenly too preoccupied with the proximity of Jade's lips. Jade smiled back and then brought their mouths together to share a slow, chaste kiss.

"By the way, if you have a boy somewhere I suggest you dump his sorry ass now before I kill you both," Jade warned, a hint of humor in her tone Tori detected easily.

"Oh really? And what if I don't wanna listen to you?" Tori shot back defiantly. Jade growled and hauled her off the floor to take her to the bed where she dropped her on the mattress and crawled over her to trap her there.

"You aren't in any position to command control," Jade answered her.

"Why not?" Tori questioned.

"You're here, under me, scantily clad might I add," Jade replied, glancing down to admire her exposed body.

"I just got out of the shower, give me a break! I was getting dressed," Tori explained. Jade just gripped her by the wrists and pinned them over her head.

"Well, if you weren't dancing around you would have had time to get dressed. Now that ship has sailed and I'm in charge. So Vega, do you have a boy somewhere I should know about?" Jade teased, looking down at Tori with dark eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not," Tori defied again, receiving a bite to the shoulder as punishment. However, Tori squirmed in Jade's hold, the sensation not at all unpleasant.

"Sex on the brain, Jade?" Tori asked, her breath a little heavy while her eyes darkened too.

"Always with you, Tori," Jade responded, giving the tanned beauty a loving smile. Tori returned it, slipping her hands free of Jade's now lax grip to push back Jade's jacket.

"Well, maybe we can fix that, you know, since I will only ever have you. No one else owns my heart but you," Tori groaned, reveling in Jade's touch once her arms were free of her jacket.

"Good, because no one else can take care of my heart like you can," Jade replied, yanking off her shirt when Tori tugged at it. She delved into a deep kiss with her one and only, hands softly caressing, moving on to more. Tori might have been a bit embarrassed when she first realized Jade had caught her singing semi naked, but she did a good job of keeping down her signature blush and managed to seduce Jade into their favorite pastime activity. With no one home, this was bound to get interesting.

* * *

**Songs: _This Kiss _by _Carly Rae Jepsen _& _Find A Way _by _SafetySuit__  
_**

**No, I don't listen to Carly Rae Jepsen, but I needed something really bubbly and I cannot stand _Call Me Maybe_. Ew, but yeah, the one I chose wasn't that bad which is why I chose it. As for the other song, well, I like that song. Simple as that. Listen to it some time, its good. It always reminds me of these two which is another reason why I used it. Thanks for reading and I hope it was enjoyable.**


End file.
